Under the Nacrene Sky
by MulberryFlower
Summary: "It's astronomy time!" was a really ridiculous thing to say, and yet, I welcomed it. I welcomed everything about these two boys. I welcomed everything about this journey together.


**Writer's Notes:** I love Unova. Boy howdy, do I ever love Unova. Have I told you how much I love Unova? No? Cool. I love Unova. Really, I do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

"IT'S ASTRONOMY TIIIIIIIIME!"

It takes every drop of my self-control to not roll my eyes at Cilan's enthusiasm. Instead I opt for channeling my excess energy into biting into my apple. My front teeth strike something hard, and a small but noticeable jolt stings the base of my nostrils. _Ouch._ Maybe I should have opted for the eye-roll.

I dislodge my teeth from the apple core and run my tongue tentatively across them. Nope, no blood. Ash cocks a single eyebrow in my direction – "You okay, Iris?" – as I watch Cilan's frenetic twirling out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine," I assure him. "I just wasn't paying too much attention, that's all."

I only barely register Ash's response as my eyes travel up to the star-spattered sky. Cilan's right: it really is beautiful. I have to at least grant him that. We're about one day's walk past Nacrene City, and according to Cilan's guidebook, the woodland trails will soon give way to a thick forest before bursting open to reveal the sea and the Castelia City skyline on the other side.

Maybe – just maybe – I can also agree that picking such a pretty spot to camp was a great idea. Ash and Cilan both know how to get under my skin, but I find myself more and more contented with them all the time. In the few short weeks we've been traveling together, they've become like two solid pillars in my life. Ash is impetuous but determined, and Cilan is wildly exuberant but steadfast and intelligent all the same. They've become just as much like family to me as anyone I've ever known.

It takes me a moment to process that thought; the idea that people can appear in my life and become so important to me in just a few months. _Is that normal?_ I really don't know.

Axew climbs into my lap and my hand makes its way to the top of his head, gently rubbing his leathery scales as he settles in to look at the stars, too. His contented little noises cause his whole body to thrum, somewhere halfway between a low growl and a purr. He's so warm. I wrap an arm around him and hold him close; my tiniest piece of security in this big region carpeted with endless fields and forests and covered by a tapestry of stars.

Ash grins his goofy, excitable smile and hands me a cup of something warm and soothing. It takes three full sips before I realize that it's tea, much better than any kind I've ever tasted. Cilan intones something about having packed it before he left Striaton City, and that this is "as good a time as any" to celebrate. What exactly it is that we're celebrating escapes me, but having steadfast friends and a faithful little Pokémon and a grand adventure miles and miles from Drayden's watchful eyes and the constraints of Opelucid Academy seem like reason enough to me.

Cilan finishes toying with his telescope and motions for us to join him. His smile stretches across his whole face as he points out planets and constellations, trailing down through a tangent of information about the vast skyscape.

Ash's eyes widen in wonderment as he peeks through the telescope, leaning aside so Pikachu can see, too.

"We're gonna follow those stars all over Unova, and I'm gonna make it all the way to the Unova League!" he cries while Pikachu chatters in jubilant agreement.

I can't help but smile as Axew dances about, giving them an energetic cry of support. Cilan's still gurgling about stars and galaxies and space exploration, and I allow the grin pulling at the corners of my mouth to spread end-to-end.

I don't know how long this journey will last, or how far we'll go, or what we'll see along the way.

But these boys, this little patch of forest clearing, our toasty campire, and my hot cup of tea feel more like home to me than anything I've ever felt, and I know – undergirded by something warm and certain and confident inside of me – I just _know _that this is the way it's supposed to be.


End file.
